


No Such Thing

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (only a little bit), Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, College, Epistolary, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Texting, Time Skips, Twenty-something randl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: A 17-year-old Link gets a text message from an unknown number. The wrong number turns into a burgeoning friendship. As the years go by, both of the boys have to face their feelings for each other.[Story told in text messages.]
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Male Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 92
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I messed with the timeline a bit. I needed them to have cellphones so in this AU they are graduating high school in 2001 (not 1996 like in real life).
> 
> Rhett's texts are on the left, Link's on the right. The name is always what Link has for Rhett on his phone.  
> (Yes, I know that in 2001 the phone wouldn’t have looked like this. Artistic license and all that...)
> 
> These are not all of their text conversations/phone calls, just a selection to tell the story.
> 
> The fic is named after [the John Mayer song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1W2UddURXI). It’s not a song fic. I chose the title after writing it because of the general vibe and these lines:
> 
> _“They love to tell you_  
>  _Stay inside the lines_  
>  _But something's better_  
>  _On the other side”_

**5/16/2001 5:16 pm**

**Unknown number:**

are you still bringing the beer tonight?

who’s this?

Rhett

i don’t know a Rhett

shit. is this not Pete?

no this is Link

Link?

yeah

your name is Link?

dude, what is this?

are you messing with me?

no

so you’re not Pete?

for the last time. NO

i don’t believe you. the beer?

wtf ?! i don’t know you

i’m not bringing you beer

i’m not even legal yet...

you shoulda just used a normal name.

no one is named Link.

yeah, okay. asshole

be here at nine. my folks leave at eight.

won’t be there. still not Pete

**5/16/2001 9:32 pm**

**Asshole:**

so, it seems that you are in fact not Pete

you fucking think so?

yeah, he changed his number

and I wrote it down wrong.

sorry, man

whatever

is Link a nickname?

for fuck’s sake... not that it’s any of your business but yes

cool. sorry I was such an ass.

like I care.

why are you still texting me?

felt bad for shitting on your name

it’s a cool name

convincing

it is!

leave me alone

**5/17/2001 2:03 pm**

**Annoying asshole:**

u up

it’s 2 am

heyyyy

where r u

what?

its 2am here too. where r u

Buies Creek

shiiit really?

yeah

i’m in raleigh

good for you

u shoulda come over

it appears that you managed to get some beer

yesssss

did Pete make an appearance?

he here

go to sleep man, it’s 2am

wanna talk w u dude

why on earth?

u seem chill

i’m going to bed

you should too

booooo

u still there?

ok talk to u tomorrow

**5/17/2001 12:45 pm**

**Clingy Asshole:**

hey, man. i’m sorry about last night.

i’m not gonna get rid of you, am i?

nah

sigh

did you have fun?

yeah, it was a good party

happy to hear

so how old are you?

17

senior?

yeah

me too! what are the odds

no idea. math is not my thing

i could probably work it out

really?

yeah

nerd

ha! i’m just good with numbers

so is that what you’re gonna do after HS?

yeah, engineering at NC State

cool

you?

I’m going to LA, film school

wow, that’s far

not far enough. can’t wait to get out of this place

oh?

you don’t?

no, i like it here

good for you. i’m gone asap

family stuff?

i don’t wanna get into it

that’s cool. didn’t mean to pry

so are you hung over?

so hung over! my head is killing me

but let me tell you

the girl I hooked up with was fiiiine

sounds like you had a great night

**6/3/2001 2:18 pm**

**Girl-Crazy Math Nerd:**

officially no longer a high schooler!

woooooo

congratz!

my ceremony is not until tomorrow

so are you going to a party tonight?

do fish drink water?

...

I don’t think they actually do

oh

whatever. yeah, Ricky has a party

all of us are going there

even Pete?

ha! yeah even Pete

say hi from me, the fake-Pete

I will!

**6/3/2001 10:01 pm**

**Girl-crazy Math Nerd:**

real-Pete says hi!

what are u up to

watching a movie

alone?

yeah

boooo, it’s friday night

you should have a cute lil’ honey in your lap

then I wouldn’t see the movie

has anyone ever said to you

that you’re a weird one

you have no idea...

no one’s making you text me

i didn’t say it’s a bad thing

what movie?

Gladiator

oh, haven’t seen it yet

is it any good?

yeah

okay. I’ll leave you be

we can keep texting. it’s fine

yeah?

yeah


	2. Chapter 2

**6/24/2001 11:19 am**

**Rhetticus Maximus:**

I finally got an apartment

in LA?

yeah

that’s awesome!

I have like four roommates

but it’s close to campus

when are you moving?

in two weeks

dang

what?

I’m not back from my relatives until the end of July

so?

it would’ve been nice to meet up

hang out face to face

you don’t want that

I don’t?

or you don’t?

either

you wound me

so dramatic

it’s better like this

what do you mean?

we don’t have to drink if that’s the problem

no

so what is it?

you got some kind of horrendous deformity?

speech impediment?

a siamese twin?

you a chick?

or a 60 year old guy with a beer gut

and a porn addiction?

christ on a cracker

no, no, no, definitely no and even more definitely no

i’m who I said I am

a 17 year old dude from Buies Creek who doesn’t want to meet up?

18 now actually

you had a birthday?!

yeah, June 1st

you didn’t say anything!

why would I?

I could’ve said happy birthday

it’s fine, Rhett.

you don’t have to do this

do what?

pretend to be my friend

i’m not pretending

no?

we are friends

we wouldn’t if you met me

if you really knew me

that’s bullshit

it’s not

that’s definitely bullshit

dude, i like you

deal with it

okay

i like you too Rhett

**7/8/2001 8:19 am (EST)**

**Rhetticus Maximus:**

you gotta text me as soon as you get there

**7/8/2001 1:30 pm (PST)**

**Rhetticus Maximus:**

the house is nice

heyy! you made it

my room is basically a closet though

dang. it’s not nice living in a closet

sometimes I wonder if you even hear yourself...

what?

forget it

you’re right though

this room is barely big enough for a queen

that sucks, man

are the roommates nice at least?

I’ve only met one so far

he seemed okay

artsy type

cool! my shift is starting

but keep me updated

will do. try not to poison anyone

I’ll have you know,

I make the best goddamn burrito south of Lynchburg

that was oddly specific

there this guy in Richmond...

you’re a fucking riot. go to work

**8/31/2001 01:01 am**

**Burrito King:**

hey Link

yeah?

are you scared?

about classes starting

a little bit I guess

more excited

you?

yeah, a little bit

you wanna talk about it?

can I call you?

oh

please?

okay

_Incoming call: Burrito King_

_Call ended at 1:55 am_

**8/31/2001 02:15 am**

**Burrito king:**

hey man, thanks again,

i really feel better now

I’m glad

but you promised you’d go to bed

i am in bed

that’s not what I meant

and you know that

one more thing

go to sleep!

it was wild hearing your voice

oh

not what you expected?

no

care to elaborate?

no

g’night

good night weirdo

**9/5/2001 8:18 pm**

**Burrito king:**

so, how was your first day?

busy

yeah?

but it was good

there you go!

didn’t I tell you?

you did

but don’t let it go to your head

even a broken clock is right twice a day

fuck you

I love you too, dear

...

sorry, that was weird

it’s fine

i didn’t mean it like that

it was just a joke

it’s fine, Rhett

i gotta go

hey wait

how was your day?

Link?

**10/18/2001 3:58 pm**

**McGigglin:**

goddddd, i fucking hate that dude

hm?

remember that guy from intro to film i told you about?

the know-it-all?

yeah

what did he do now?

he kept interrupting me

when I was answering the professor’s question

and he had that voice like

like he’s an asshole who thinks

only he has all the right answers?

exactly

i just wanna...

i don’t know what i wanna

but FUCK i hate him

you do know he’s just a pretentious prick?

you’re so fucking smart

and you’re like creative and shit

he’s got nothing on you

have you been drinking?

no?!

I’m still suspicious

but thanks, i guess

anytime


	3. Chapter 3

**11/16/2001 01:27 am**

**Brooks and Dumb:**

u up?

this brings back memories

what?

ohhhhh

i remember now

what are u up to

going over my notes

test on monday

you’re at a party?

i am!

but it sucks

oh?

yeah. i was trying to get with this girl

but she wasn’t into me

oh, what a shocking turn of events

fuck you

i’m just messing with you dude

i’m sure there’s lots of other girls there

yeah but i really wanted to

wanted to what?

i don’t know

Rhett Mclaughlin,

do you have a crush?

no!

yeah

maybe

fuck

i don’t know how to do this

want some pointers?

ha! from u?

when have u ever had a girl?

low blow dude

sorry

but it’s not like you’re wrong...

maybe just try talking with her

like she’s a person and

not a piece of meat

i did!

try again. ask about her

what she likes and stuff

be interested

actually interested

engage

ask how stuff makes her feel

aren’t u the love guru suddenly...

this is pretty basic stuff

you’re just a caveman

fuck off

gladly

i need to get back to these notes

no wait

what?

wanna watch a movie again tomorrow?

sure

**12/12/2001 5:44 pm**

**Legally Blond:**

so I know I said I wouldn’t

but it looks like I’m going home for Christmas

oh?

and I was thinking

omg! he’s been thinking. ring the alarm!

fuck you

thank you, thank you. I’ll be here whole week!

you wanna meet up?

it’s totally fine if you can’t

i know you’re busy

with your family and Quinn

no!

i mean no, i’m not too busy

let’s do it

okay

i can come over to raleigh

sweet

you and Quinn can finally meet!

she keeps asking about you

why?

she claims i talk about you a lot

it’s straight bs though

i might have mentioned you like

twice

uh-huh

whatever

does she know

about my brilliant advice that got you guys together?

no

please don’t say anything about that

haha

don’t worry, your secret is safe with me

this is gonna be great

yeah

**12/30/2001 3:32 pm**

**Rhett:**

omw

what was the address again?

1200 Revolution Circle

just park on the street

almost there

I think i’m at the right house

can you like wave from the door?

just a sec

i see you!

**12/30/2001 6:44 pm**

**Rhett:**

come back

it came out all wrong!

_6:45 pm Missed call: Rhett_

_6:46 pm Missed call: Rhett_

please pick up

i gotta explain

please please please

_6:48 pm Missed call: Rhett_

_6:55 pm Missed call: Rhett_

she went home

she shouldn’t have said that

and i shouldn’t have

you know

it was fucked up

i just

i was surprised

please come back

i wanna talk to you

_7:10 pm Missed call: Rhett_

_7:18 pm Missed call: Rhett_

_7:35 pm Missed call: Rhett_

_8:20 pm Missed call: Rhett_

_8:55 pm Missed call: Rhett_

_9:27 pm Missed call: Rhett_

_10:30 pm Missed call: Rhett_

i’m so sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**1/3/2002 2:11 pm**

**Asshole:**

i know i messed up

i had no idea

that’s not an excuse

i know it’s not, i swear

i feel like shit

good

you should

hey!

thank god

i was afraid you’d blocked me

maybe we should leave god out of this

i think Quinn said enough

i’m sorry

_2:13 pm Missed call: Asshole_

please pick up the phone

i’m at the airport

i’m boarding like right now

please

it’ll be quick

i want u to hear me say this

_Incoming call: Asshole_

_Call ended at 2:19 pm_

text me when u land, okay?

Okay

**1/8/2002 7:32 pm**

**Rhett:**

i broke up with her

what?!

yeah, i just got back from seeing her

she was pissed

she said some fucked up shit

why did you do that?

you were so into her

the way you looked at her...

she called you the f-word!

i can’t be with someone like that

Rhett

you didn’t have to do that

i did

i couldn’t have lived with myself

fuck

can i call you?

yeah

**1/30/2002 7:10 pm**

**Shrett:**

movie tonight?

i actually can’t

oh?

i have a date

ohhhhh shit, dude

that’s great

who’s the lucky guy?

Xavier

wait

waitwaitwait

isn’t that the asshole from intro to film?

yeah...

Link, what the hell?

well, the thing is

after he shuts up

he’s actually pretty fun to spend time with

okay...

and how did you manage that?

what?

shutting him up

it was easy actually

because i don’t know if you knew this

but it’s hard to talk with a dick in your mouth

hahahahaha

okay, fair enough

but for real,

he’s actually cool

when you get to know him

oh i’m sure his mouth skills

were not at all a factor

in this change of heart

shut up

but fuck, man

he gives amazing head

ha! okay, romeo, go enjoy your date

remember protection!

thanks, mom

**2/13/2002 2:59 pm**

**Rhett:**

what are you doing for spring break?

not sure yet. gotta ask Xavier

wow

did not realize you were so whipped already

shut up

well, if your boyfriend is okay with it,

i was wondering

what if i came over?

wait what?

u mean LA?

yeah

are u for real?!

yeah. my dad’s got some miles

and he’s letting me use them

_Calling Rhett_

_Call ended at 4:15 pm_

I can’t fucking wait!

me neither


	5. Chapter 5

**3/27/2002 8:17 pm**

**Rhett:**

your boyfriend hates me

dude, why are you texting me?

I’m literally sitting like a foot away from you

well

i can’t very well say this out loud

can I?

he doesn’t hate you

he most definitely does

stop it

SEE!

did you see that scowl?!

he had an itch

calm the fuck down

**3/28/2002 9:12 am**

**Rhett:**

where are you?

i took a cab to the airport

wait what

i was supposed to drive you

i know

i just thought I’d save both of us from the awkwardness

i see

so you regret it

no

but it shouldn’t have happened

at least Xavier has a real reason to hate me now

it was just a drunken kiss

it’s not that big of a deal

Rhett?

we could’ve talked about this

like face to face

i feel like you’re freaked out

i’m not freaked out

i’m not convinced

_Calling Rhett - unanswered_

if you’re not freaked out

why didn’t you pick up the phone?

i’m still in the cab

i’m not gonna talk about this with some random middle aged man listening

fine

call me from the airport

my battery is almost dead.

i’ll call you when i land

i knew you were freaked out

**3/30/2002 12:35 pm**

**M.I.A.:**

Rhett please call me back

it’s been two days

i’m starting to freak out now

sorry

i just needed some time to think

that’s okay

but you could’ve told me

i was worried

you’re right. i’m sorry about that

are you ready to talk now?

i’m worried that maybe i lead you on?

we were both drunk and it was a mistake

okay

I’m not gay

i know, i never said you were

i just

i just got curious

that’s okay

it’s not like you attacked me

i was a willing participant

it just happened

and that’s fine

but can we just never talk about again?

if it means you stop avoiding me, then yes

I will

okay

okay

**\--- End of Part 1 ---**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the years, in Part 2 there are some time jumps!
> 
> At the start of chapter 6 Link is 22 years old. (They've just graduated college.)

**9/5/2005 6:24 pm**

**Johnny Cash Wannabe:**

so

how was your first day?

did you make any friends?

i hope you ate all your vegetables at lunch

you’re a funny one Link

have i ever told you that?

once or twice

it was fine

not that different from what i was doing in the summer

what’s your first project like?

you know, civil engineering stuff

wow

such a wordsmith

the pictures you paint with your words...

*chef’s kiss*

confidentiality, Link!

i’m a professional

professional idiot maybe

you’re such a supportive friend

warms my heart

you know you’re smart

too smart for your own good

gotta keep you grounded

appreciated

I have an office now

like four walls and everything

and a door?

even a door!

wild

it is

my baby boy is so grown up

i will block you

i won’t believe that for a second

don’t test me, Neal

i love it when you call me Neal

good god, calm yourself

did you blush?

no!

you blushed!

you are a fiend and a scoundrel

you love it

movie tonight?

yes please

**9/7/2006 9:15 am**

**Rhett the Civil:**

i got nominated!

for that short film thing?!

yeah!

shit

that’s amazing!

i’m so fucking proud of you

i can’t believe this

i can

you’re beyond talented

if I win this...

did you know that

a lot of the big name directors

have gotten their start with winning this thing

you might have mentioned it

once or twice

give or take a hundred

…

i’m just excited

i know

and you should be!

i’m just teasing

i always knew you would be known for your craft

hey Rhett

yeah

couldn’t have done it without you

don’t

it was all you

no

you were always there for me

when i doubted myself

when i needed someone to brainstorm with

and after grandpa died

you coming over to my mom’s house

it made all the difference

I just

are you gonna cry?

oh, fuck off

trying to be vulnerable here!

i know

but you know that feelings make me squirmy

god, you need therapy

i’m fine thanks

caveman

big name director on the rise

stop that

you’re gonna jinx it!

everyone’s gonna know your name

better start working on your Oscar’s speech already

i will block you

yeah, yeah

we’ve done this dance before

but unlike you, i can actually follow through

i’m sorry, i’m back

took me a while to stop laughing

am i blocked already?

don’t tempt me, mclaughlin

i gotta go to a meeting

congrats again, big shot

**11/1/2006 10:15 pm**

**Rhett the Civil:**

hey

a question

shoot

the awards show

yeah?

i’m so excited to go btw

oh, I forgot to tell you

i bought a new suit!

shit

you know what

never mind

wait

what?

tell me

god, i’m such a shitty person for doing this

spit it out, Neal

Aaron really wants go with me

and you know I only got one avec on the ticket...

oh

i see

well, he’s your boyfriend

he should go

but i asked you

and i wanted you to come because

it’s okay, Link

i’m not mad

are you sure?

very sure

sure as a cucumber

i don’t think that’s the saying

it is now

i feel horrible

don’t

go with Aaron, have fun

and when you get back, come show me that trophy

it’s not like i’m gonna win

the nominees are hardcore

you will

just make sure Aaron applauds you harder than I ever would have

he will

this is good

he can do that thing

where he’s super happy you won

and rushes to kiss you

oh? you wouldn’t have done that?

i’m hurt

gutted

how dare you call yourself my best friend?!

now i’m glad he’s going with you

mission accomplished then

when do i get to meet him anyway?

we’re coming back home for christmas

can’t wait


	7. Chapter 7

**12/18/2006 9:41 pm**

**St. Rhett of Raleigh:**

i gotta tell you something

please don’t get upset

what’s going on?

i’ve been seeing someone for about a month now

that’s great!

wait

why would I get upset about that?

it’s someone you know

i bumped into her at the grocery store

she’s moved a few streets away from my place

we got to talking

she was so embarrassed about what happened

she’s done a lot of soul searching these past years

it’s Quinn, isn’t it?

yeah

don’t be mad

Link, please say something

what do you want me to say?

it’s your business

you don’t need my permission to date someone

but you don’t think it’s a good idea

honestly, no

i never liked her

and she obviously never liked me

but it’s not my place to say who you can or can’t be with

she’s changed

i hope so

she makes me happy

well, i’m happy when you’re happy

**9/2/2007 4:35 pm**

**Rhett the Not So Civil:**

so. I got the save-the-date

yeah?

Quinn chose the pic

cute

i’ve been meaning to ask

would you be my best man?

really?

yeah

what does she think about that?

she’s fine

she’s gotten over it

ha! nice to know

that my sexuality is something she’s “gotten over”

you know what I mean

she’s grown

she’s a good person Link

the thing that happened

it was years ago

mmhmm

i’m just not sure it’s a good idea

please

you’re my best friend

i want you standing there

at the altar with me

Link?

**9/2/2007 6:20 pm**

**Rhett the Not So Civil:**

fine

you’ll do it?

i will

but if i get struck by a lightning

in the middle of the ceremony

i won’t pay for the damages

you’re a hoot and a half

you know it

but for real, thank you

you’re my best friend too

just so you know

figured as much

you really know how to kill a sweet moment

my specialty

**4/9/2008 1:18 am**

**The Groomzilla:**

u up

oh, how the tables have turned

waht

nothing

what’s up

your bride’s gonna freak out

since the table thingy was done

seat map?

whats it called?

seating chart?

yes!

she’s gonna have to make changes

cause i’m coming like Han

huh?

Solo!

get it?

what’s going on Link?

we broke up

ooh sorry correction

Aaron dumped me

_1:21 am Missed call: The Groomzilla_

pick up Link

i dont wanna talk

are you okay?

ha!

i’m fabulous

i went to a drinking establishmetn

*estalishment

fuck

*establishment

and now i feel fiiiiiiine

you wanna tell me what happened?

he said

that i’m a workaholic

and that i don’t care about him enough

bull

shit

you _are_ a workaholic, Link

i know

but so is he!

it was a perfect match

fuck

i know you cared about him

i did

but

but what?

honestly?

always

he didn’t really get you

the whole thing with the raw food diet?

he was just excited

you love a good burger

and there is nothing wrong with that

he liked to get into new things

try stuff

like in bed

here we go...

fuck, he was so good in bed

now i gotta go back to dating again

i hate dating

i know, buddy

what’s wrong wiht me Rhett?

nothing!

hey, Link, listen to me

there is absolutely nothing wrong with you

but no one sticks around!

this was the longest relationship I’ve had

and what was it

like six months?

it has to be me

why doesn’t anyone love me

i love you

that’s different

you love me like a brother

Rhett?

sorry, I’m here

i’m sad

i know, buddy, i know

i’ll talk to Quinn about the seating charts

you know weddings are a good place to meet someone

maybe you’ll get lucky

i fucking hope so

i gotta get at least one good dicking

since I agreed to wear that cummer-whatchamacallit

ha

i’m sure you will

thanks for that btw

now go to bed

you’ll feel better tomorrow

promise?

i promise


	8. Chapter 8

**7/12/2008 9:30 am**

**Rhett:**

are you coming?

please tell me you’re still coming

the ceremony begins in half an hour

please!

are you serious?!

you still want me to come there

and stand next to you

and watch you marry that woman?!

don’t make this about her

she’s got nothing to do with this

last night was fucked up

i know

believe me, i know

i’m sorry

i shouldn’t have kissed you

among other things

i was confused

clearly

i just needed to

what? what did you need to do, Rhett?

mess with my head like that?!

tell me all those things

and touch me like that

_fuck_ me like that

and make promises

that you clearly didn’t intend to keep

is that what you needed to do?

no

fuck

i’m so sorry

i never meant to hurt you

i swear Link! i would never

i love you

i do

just not like that

no

not like that

so what you’re telling me is

that it was just wedding jitters

maybe. I don’t know

it’s like i lost my mind for a moment

temporary insanity

i know this is unfair to you

but please come

fine

i’ll be there in 15

thank you!

i promise

i’ll make this up to you

A folded piece of paper found in Rhett’s pocket the day after the wedding:

_Rhett,_

_I’m sitting at the bar at your wedding reception. I’m watching you and Quinn eat cake and laugh. You guys look good together. You really do. And I understand why you chose her. It’s an easy choice. She’s gorgeous and funny and your mom and dad love her and she wants to start a family with you. I know how much you’ve always wanted to be a father. I know how much traditions mean to you. So, what I’m trying to say is that I understand._

_But the thing is. I can still smell you on my skin. I can still feel your touch all over me. I can feel your mouth on my mouth, on my neck, on my stomach, on my inner thighs. The marks you left on me won’t fade for days. And I’ll be sad when they do. When I close my eyes I see you over me, looking at me with glossy eyes and parted lips while you’re inside me. I see the bliss on your face and I hear you crying out my name. It’s haunting me. Your touch is haunting me. The empty promises you made are haunting me._

_I can’t do this anymore. I thought I could. I came to the church and I stood next to you as you said ‘I do’ because I thought I could push my feelings aside and be there for you. I was wrong. You broke me. And I think I broke you too. Maybe you haven’t realized it yet, but one day, you will._

_I hope you’re happy with her._

_Don’t contact me again._

_With all my love,_

_Link_


	9. Chapter 9

**12/24/2008 11:45 pm**

**Blocked:**

i miss you

**12/25/2008 4:12 am**

**Blocked:**

i know you said not to text you

i tried not to

i’m sorry

**12/31/2008 11:55 pm**

**Blocked:**

Link please

answer me

**2/15/2009 1:23 am**

**Blocked:**

i miss

i miss your lips on mine

i miss your hands on my body

i miss the way you breath feels on my skin

i miss how big my hands feel on your waist

i miss your warmth

fuck

i miss you Link

**6/25/2009 10:38 pm**

**Blocked:**

i saw your movie

it was amazing

everyone’s been raving about it

i knew you’d make it

i knew you would be a house-hold name one day

gonna go see it again tomorrow

**6/26/2009 2:00 am**

**Blocked:**

i wonder if you read these

would i know if you’d blocked me?

you probably have

**7/10/2009 11:35 pm**

**Blocked:**

it’s been almost a year

i can’t stop thinking about you

not just that night

I mean all of you

i miss talking with you

i miss our movie nights

i miss you calling me on my shit

i miss you getting annoyed at me

i miss your laugh

i miss how flustered you get when you’re excited about something

i miss your jokes, even the bad ones

i miss

_everything_

it’s like there’s a Link shaped hole in my life

and all I can do is stare at it

and know that I’m the one who made the cut

**8/17/2009 00:50 am**

**Blocked:**

you were right

you broke me

but if you would message me back

if you could forgive me

i would let you break me a thousand times more

**8/17/2009 01:45 am**

**Blocked:**

please

**9/2/2009 11:10 pm**

**Blocked:**

i’m in my bed

i’m in the bed i sleep with my wife

and all i can think about

is how fucking amazing you tasted

how you felt on me

how your eyes fluttered closed

and those little moans you made

when I made love to you

because that’s what it was

you said i fucked you

i didn’t

it wasn’t a moment of insanity

it was a moment of clarity

I loved you

I still do

**9/3/2009 6:35 am**

**Blocked:**

i can’t do this anymore

i gotta tell her

**\---End of Part 2---**


	10. Chapter 10

**9/3/2009 11:03 pm**

**Blocked:**

i know you don’t like her

but even you can probably imagine

how horrible it is to hear that your husband

is in love with a man

and had sex with that man hours before the ‘I do’s

she’s devastated

i know this is the right thing

but it hurts

hurts more than i thought it would

the hurt’s good though

cleansing

i deserve it

**9/9/2009 1:17 pm**

**Blocked:**

she wants to try

she wants to go to couples therapy

i said it’s no use

but the way she looked at me

god

i think i owe it to her

**9/24/2009 08:05 am**

**Blocked:**

so i’m finally doing it

all those times you told me to go to therapy

i’m doing it now

probably didn’t think it would happen like this?

careful what you wish for and all that

**11/20/2009 9:38 pm**

**Blocked:**

i know you don’t see these

but as selfish as it is

it helps me

even an illusion of talking to you helps

and the therapist said it’s good to write out your feelings

ha

you probably know how i felt about that...

you have no idea how many stupid, deflecting jokes i’ve made sitting on that couch

she must hate me

the therapist i mean, not Quinn

Quinn claims to love me still

she shouldn’t

what i did to her is more than fucked up

unspeakably horrible

what i did to you both

**4/17/2010 8:55 pm**

**Blocked:**

i moved out today

i’m sitting on a mattress in my new studio

surrounded by boxes

it smells weird

and i’m lonely

and i keep thinking about you in your fancy LA mansion

in crispy white sheets

in the arms of someone else

i know i shouldn’t think about that

shouldn’t wallow

but i think you’d appreciate

how we’ve essentially traded places

and now i’m the one pining for you

feels right

**9/30/2010 5:41 pm**

**Blocked:**

it’s finalized

we signed the papers today

she cried

all i felt was

relief

and fuck, i hated myself for feeling it

**11/12/2010 11:20 am**

**Blocked:**

i’m still going to therapy

alone obviously

it’s been good

haven’t been joking that much anymore

i mean, i still deflect

but she’s good at calling me on my bullshit

i’ve been figuring some stuff out

i think you’d be proud of me

**12/28/2010 00:34 am**

**Blocked:**

i went to see your mom

i know you’ll be pissed that i did

but it’s not like i can make things worse, right?

she said you’re living with someone

she said you’re happy

don’t worry

she told me off too

you shoulda heard the language

i was shocked

and a little bit impressed if i’m honest

then she made me dinner

i’ve missed her

and even though she called me some very creative names at first

i think she’s missed me too

**2/11/2011 12:12 pm**

**Blocked:**

i got laid off

when it rains it pours

or whatever

i’m not sure what i’m gonna do

i can’t go home

my parents aren’t exactly thrilled

that i ended my marriage

they don’t know the details

but they know it’s my fault

**3/19/2011 11:13 pm**

**Blocked:**

if i don’t get a job soon

i might need to get a cheaper place

it still smells weird in here

**4/1/2011 2:45 pm**

**Blocked:**

i applied for a job in LA

i know this seems like i’m coming there

to stalk you

or to try and get you back or something

but it’s actually kind of a dream job for me

i hope i get it

i haven’t been feeling a lot of positive emotions recently

i really need this Link

i need a win

i need to feel like i matter

like i can do something else

than hurt others

**5/15/2011 9:08 am**

**Blocked:**

i got it!

i can’t believe this

they want me to start right away

i’m flying in tomorrow


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhett’s therapist suggested that every night he writes down something that made him happy or grateful that day. Instead of a notebook, Rhett uses Post-its that he sticks on his bedroom wall. You’ll find some of those from the following chapters.

**5/29/2011 6:49 pm**

**Unknown number:**

_6:49 pm Missed call: Unknown number_

_Unknown number calling..._

_Call ended at 6:51 pm_

please don’t block me!

did you seriously get a burner phone just to call me?!

i didn’t know what else to do

please

pick up

_6:53 pm Missed call: Unknown number_

please stop

nothing good will come of this

for either of us

i’m in LA

not just to see you, I promise

but i would love to meet up

please Link

i just wanna talk

the mistakes i’ve made...

i know what i did was unacceptable

i want to apologize

face to face

i don’t expect you to forgive me

but at least give me a chance to explain

no, not explain

no explanation will make up for it

i know that

just let me apologize

fine

but it’s gotta be somewhere public

you’re not coming into my home

**5/30/2011 5:10 pm**

**Bad Idea:**

i’m a bit late

okay

i’m coming though

meeting ran long

it’s totally fine

thanks for letting me know

i’m here already

back table, by a huge plastic plant

okay

Rhett?

yeah

am i gonna regret this?

i hope not

...

we’ll see

**5/30/2011 6:38 pm**

**Bad Idea:**

thank you again

i _just_ left the cafe

you could’ve at least waited until I was out of sight

sorry

i’m just

i’m just really happy that you agreed to meet me

yeah

surprisingly

so am i

**5/31/2011 10:55 pm**

**Rhett:**

hi

hey!

you’re officially unblocked

...

...

...

did you fall asleep on your phone?

no

everything i write seems wrong somehow

either too formal or too casual

don’t think too hard

we texted each other for years

i’m still me

you’re still you

am i? i’m not so sure...

an upgraded version?

more like a work-in-progress version

that’s good though

thanks

for still being you

**Post-it 5/31/2011:**

_He texted me today._

**6/1/2011 12:25 pm**

**Rhett:**

happy birthday

thanks

any plans?

Dominic will probably cook something tonight

but it’s gonna be just us

we’re having the party on saturday

sounds nice

it’s good to hear someone’s feeding you

funny

okay, well

i hope you have a nice day

thanks

**6/23/2011 7:48 pm**

**Rhett:**

are you still apartment hunting?

yeah

it’s exhausting

i just want to find somewhere i can settle in

i hate moving

and i feel like all i’ve done in the past year

is live surrounded by boxes

i could ask Dom to help you

oh?

he’s in real estate

didn’t i tell you?

i thought he’s was a model

that’s just a hobby

a hobby that’s got him on billboards?

i guess

i mean i would appreciate the help

great!

i’ll have him call you

**7/2/2011 1:39 pm**

**Rhett:**

can you recommend a nice restaurant?

let me think

like normal nice

not millionaire hollywood director nice

ha ha

i don’t really eat at those fancy restaurants anyway

oh yeah

i bet those places have menus that consist solely of things you refuse to eat

is this how you attempt to get back in my good graces?

by insulting me?!

shit

i didn’t mean it like that

Link, i’m sorry

relax, man

i’m kidding

oh

okay

did Quinn get your sense of humor in the divorce?

ouch, man, ouch

at least she only took that and let me keep my balls

a saint of a woman, clearly

but back to your question

i’ll ask Dom

he knows about that stuff more than me

**8/5/2011 6:24 pm**

**Rhett:**

how are you settling in?

good!

the apartment is great

there’s a big balcony

i’ve been eating breakfast outside

oh yeah, Dom said that’s what sold you on it

the location is great

apparently it was a complete steal

yeah, he seemed excited about that

he’s cute when he’s excited

he seems like a great guy

he is

i’m really happy for you

me too

**Post-it 8/18/2011:**

_We went to lunch today and someone recognized him - he blushed._


	12. Chapter 12

**9/12/2011 8:10 pm**

**Rhett:**

we’re having a dinner party next week

we were wondering if you wanted to come

really?

yeah

i’d love to

great!

so it’s on the 24th, at six

can i bring something?

Dom likes a red wine, something from New Zealand

okay

you can bring someone too

if you want

oh

no, i don’t have anyone to bring

okay

well, we can’t wait to see you

likewise

**9/25/2011 2:04 pm**

**Rhett:**

morning!

good morning

hey, i’m sorry i didn’t get to talk to you that much yesterday

it’s okay

i get it

you were on host duty

did you have fun at least?

i did

it was a great night

your house is a freaking castle

oh shut up

you have a moat!

that’s a water feature!

it’s a freaking moat

you can’t sway me

the interior was so cool too

thanks

we hired someone to do the decor

it still felt like you

yeah, i think so too

so

Mike asked me to ask you

if i can give your number to him

sure

you seemed to be getting along great last night

yeah, he’s gonna make a custom table for me

oh?

yep

i’ve been trying to find a dining table

but nothing seems to be exactly right

and we got to talking about what he does

yeah, he does furniture

he’s really good

we have a few of his pieces

i googled him

his work i mean

It’s gorgeous

you know how i feel about wood...

so i asked if he would make me a table

i see

i would’ve gotten in touch with him through his work email though

is he worried he’s gonna lose a sale?

are you seriously this clueless?

what?

he’s really famous

his waiting list is like years long

wait what?

but he said

he said he could get it done next month

mmhmm

and then he asked for your number

i don’t

i’m confused

he likes you

...

oh

so do you still want me to give him your number?

...

yeah

okay

**9/28/2011 10:30 pm**

**Rhett:**

can i ask you something?

of course

are you gay?

goodness

not beating around the bush with that one then

dang

now i really want to make a dirty joke about bushes

haha

like what?

like...

what kinda bushes have you been beating around lately?

ugh

ha!

sorry

it sounded better in my head

you're horrible

but i did chuckle

i’m not gay

bi maybe?

honestly, i haven’t really figured it out yet

but not straight?

definitely not

therapy’s done you good

i know

Mike’s a great guy

oh, is that what this is about?

maybe

we’re going out actually

next week

I’m really glad to hear that

**10/10/2011 11:19 pm**

**Rhett:**

i think i’m gonna have a movie night on saturday

for your birthday?

yeah

can you come?

you and Dom

let me check

yes, we’re free!

awesome

how is he with horror?

he actually loves horror movies

that’s good

i’m going to regret coming to this, aren’t i?

you might

you really revel in the pain of others

not pain!

horror

terror

the feeling of uneasiness and unsettledness

is that even a word?

maybe

does it make you feel unsettled?

a little bit, yeah

i can’t wait to see you squirm again

freudian slip there much, mclaughlin?

i didn’t!

shit, that sounded so wrong

i swear i didn’t mean it like that

hahahhah

who's feeling the horror now?

wow

you really are diabolical

thank you, i try my best

i’ll text you the details later

**10/11/2011 00:08 am**

**Rhett:**

hey

are you still up?

barely

sorry, i’ll let you go to sleep

i just wanted to say

i’m glad we’re

that we’re friends again

that we can joke like that

me too

truly

happy birthday by the way

thanks, man

okay, good night

night

**Post-it 10/11/2011:**

_He’s not mine but he is in my life._

**10/20/2011 7:45 am**

**The Master of Horror:**

lunch today?

i’d love to!

but I already have a lunch meeting scheduled

ah, too bad

so, how is work?

impossibly busy

making movies is only fun when you’re actually making them

other times it’s just meetings meetings meetings

but it’s worth it though?

it definitely is

there’s this movie i’m dying to direct

oh?

it’s a book adaptation

which is not usually my thing

but it’s an amazing story with a cast full of LGBTQ+ characters

and it’s heartfelt and gripping and just beautiful

that sounds great

what’s the problem then?

hard to get funding

it’s not a very popular book

we’re working on it though

i bet you’ll make it

we’ll see

so, lunch tomorrow?

definitely


	13. Chapter 13

**10/25/2011 10:02 pm**

**The Master of Horror:**

so, how’s it going with mike?

it’s not actually

we decided we’re gonna be just friends

aww

i thought you got along great

we did

we do still

it’s just

i don’t know

i didn’t feel that spark

or something

oh

well, i’m glad you’re friends still

yeah, me too

he’s a great guy

and he’s still gonna make me that table

i told him he doesn’t have to

but apparently he’s already started and

he’s excited about it

it’s nice to have a friend

besides you and Dom I mean

do you want me to set you up with someone else?

i know lots of single people

no

i think i’m just gonna

enjoy being by myself for a little while

work is super busy anyway

okay

let me know if you change your mind

would be nice to double date

or something

sure

**1/8/2012 4:18 pm**

**Mr. Know-It-All:**

guess what

what?

[picture: white, fluffy puppy on Rhett’s lap]

who’s letting you handle that small living creature?

should I call the authorities?

animal rescue?

national guard?

ha ha

is this one of those free stand-up shows or do i have to pay?

no one’s letting me

well, I mean

the adoption place I guess

oh

my

god

is that yours?

yeah

you got a dog?!

i did

i didn’t know you were a dog person?

or a pet person for that matter...

i wasn’t

i’m not

i just

honestly

it sucks coming home after work

to an empty place

so, now i have Barbara

after Streisand?

no, Mandrell

ohhh

good name

yeah

she is the cutest

see

[picture: Barbara sleeping curled up on Rhett’s bare chest]

[picture: Barbara eating out of a pink bowl]

good god

who are you and what have you done to my friend?

such a comedian today

you’ll get it when you meet her

wanna come today?

yeah, okay sure

i’ll be there in about an hour?

you wanna order dinner?

watch a movie maybe?

mexican?

and yes

great!

**Post-it 1/14/2012:**

_Movie night – just the two of us (and Barbara)_

**2/13/2012 9:45 pm**

**Crazy Dog Daddy:**

so

what’s your grand plan for tomorrow?

huh?

what’s tomorrow?

Link

what?

it’s valentine’s day

oh shit

Link, no!

oh shit, oh shit, oh shit

i have nothing

help me!

okay um

gimme a minute

there’s a horror movie marathon at the Downtown Independent tomorrow

you could take Dom there

it’s a special event

bring your own snacks type of thing

so you can get food he loves

yes!

oh my god, that’s perfect

i already bought you tickets

what

you didn’t have to do that

you should’ve gotten an email notif

i did

that’s too much

let me pay you back

no, my treat

i don’t have a date

at least let me play cupid

chose you seats from the back row…

uh-huh

you going somewhere with this?

oh, nowhere

or at least not where you guys are going

if you catch my drift...

it’s gonna be dark and the movie’s gonna be loud

the movie that everyone else is gonna be concentrated on…

oh stop it

It’s gonna be the perfect time for some

how should i put this?

i can think of a few places you could put this...

romance ;)

I hate you

ha

yeah right

you love me

Link?

yeah, sorry

just had to

nothing

anyway

thank you again

you are a literal lifesaver

after the whole birthday fiasco last month…

i know

you guys are gonna have fun

**Post-it 2/14/2012:**

_He’s happy._

**\---End of Part 3---**


	14. Chapter 14

**3/31/2012 10:38 am**

**Stretch Armsnone:**

_Calling Stretch Armsnone - unanswered_

_Calling Stretch Armsnone - unanswered_

_Calling Stretch Armsnone - unanswered_

_Calling Stretch Armsnone - unanswered_

what’s going on?

i’m in a meeting

oh shit

i’m sorry

you okay?

no

tell me

my mom

she’s in a hospital

_Incoming call: Stretch Armsnone_

_Call ended at 11:10 am_

hey, it’s gonna be okay

she’s gonna be fine

yeah

we both know she’s a tough lady

the toughest

thanks

i’m booking the flight now

that’s good

you didn’t need to leave that meeting

of course i did

it’s your mom

yeah

i gotta call Dom

wait

you called me first?

Link?

**4/4/2012 7:03 pm (EST)**

**Stretch Armsnone:**

it’s weird being back home

yeah?

are you at the hospital or?

no, i’m at the house

in my old room

ah, i see

mom’s doing better

the surgery went great

if all goes as expected

she should be getting home soon

i’m so happy to hear that

are you staying there until she gets home?

yeah, i think so

i can do my meetings via video call

the next shoot i have is in

three weeks i think

so i should be good

that’s great

so, how has your mom been feeling?

good

you know her

she’s been bossing around the nurses

i bet everyone still loves her

they do

they give her extra pudding cups

and i’m pretty sure one nurse snuck in some home-made apple pie

nice

she told me that you came to see her

back when we weren’t talking

oh

she hadn’t told before?

no

i think

i think she thought it would upset me

so she didn’t

but she told you now

yeah

we’re friends again, so…

what did she say?

she said she made you chili

she did

it was great

as always

she also said

that she might have been a bit mad at you at first?

hahahaha

that’s an understatement

you should’ve heard her

i don’t think I’d ever heard her use the f-word before

wow

really?

oh yeah

is it bad that that makes me feel real good?

that she cussed at me?

yeah

no, not bad

in retrospect it was pretty hilarious

but

i do hope she won’t do it again

she went full on mama bear

it was kinda scary

i guess you just have to stay on my good side

i guess so

i’m gonna go find some food

keep me updated?

ofc

**4/14/2012 2:11 am (EST)**

**Stretch Armsnone:**

so

something happened

with your mom?!

no, she’s fine

she’s coming home tomorrow

well today i guess

i’m flying back on Saturday

okay

scared me

what’s up?

wait

isn’t it super late there?

yeah

i couldn’t sleep

you okay?

yes and no

tell me

Quinn came over

_2:13 am (EST) Missed call: Stretch Armsnone_

pick up

no, it’s okay

she texted me yesterday

and asked me if she could stop by

we talked for a while

you were right

about?

she really did change

yeah

i’m sorry i didn’t give her a chance back then

it’s okay

you had every reason to doubt her

i mean

we were all kids

when we first met

i’ve grown

i’m not the same person i was back then

i don’t know why i couldn’t wrap my mind around the fact that she

that she was capable of change as well

i’m glad you guys talked

seems like it was good?

it was

really good

but i was surprised

that you’d told her

about that night

i had to

you get that right?

yeah, i guess i do

i would have talked to you first

before telling her

but

you know

we weren’t exactly talking

yeah

it’s okay

i’m not mad or anything

just surprised

okay

what did she say then?

she just brought it up

and i apologized

and she said she’d forgiven me ages ago

and i think

i think she actually meant it

you had a good woman

i know

why did you do it then?

you mean why we got a divorce?

yeah

gosh

that’s a

…

…

i didn’t love her

i guess it all boils down to that

i cared for her

i still do

i like her as a person

i mean, we’re still friendly

but that feeling of

you know?

feeling of what?

like... without them you’re incomplete

just one half of a whole

i didn’t have that with her

oh

like you and Dom

you make each other better

he balances you

calms you down

a bit

and you make him come out of his shell

well, shit

aren’t you observant

it’s not all sunshine and rainbows though…

even with us

of course not

no relationship is

but you’ve made that decision right?

to grow together

and you have a great foundation to build a life on

but for me and Quinn...

there was the whole thing that happened with you

there was this huge lie

like a crack

at the bedrock of our marriage

that’s a hard thing to repair

yeah

she also said that after the divorce

you were in a bad place

oh

yeah, i was

it was a dark time for me

she was worried

she’s sweet like that

but you’re better now, right?

with the therapy and all

what do you mean?

you’re not like…

depressed?

no

no, not anymore

oh

i’m really sorry

for what?

that i wasn’t there for you

that you had to go through that alone

that i just

abandoned you

no

Link, please

don’t do that

that’s definitely something you don’t have to feel sorry about

i made my bed

slept in it too

but i was there as well

in that very bed

it was my mistake too

Rhett?

i’m sorry

i just hate the fact that

what happened between us

is always gonna be only that

_a mistake_

i hate it so much

it eats at me

me too

sometimes i wish we’d just been together

like properly dated

and decided to break up

decided that we weren’t right for each other

then at least I could remember our time together

and feel like

like it was good

that what we had was good

and not some horrible mistake that ruined a friendship and a marriage

there’s a big problem with that

oh?

if we had been together

properly

we would’ve never broken up

don’t

don’t do that

...

Rhett

I gotta tell you something

no, please

Link, stop

…

whatever you’re writing now

erase it

you’ve just had a big scare with your mom

and you’re back home

and feeling nostalgic

whatever you’re thinking you’re feeling right now

i guarantee you won’t feel that anymore

when you get back home to Dom

and we don’t need any more mistakes

okay?

is it a mistake to be honest?

if it’s honesty you want

here’s some for you

if there still something here

if you think you still have some kind of feelings for me

but we can’t be together

i don’t want to know

i’m not sure i’d survive that

and i’ve just gotten you back into my life

please

but maybe

there’s no such thing as maybe

**4/14/2012 2:31 am (EST)**

**Stretch Armsnone:**

if a day comes

when you know

when you know for sure

tell me then

but only then

**4/15/2012 8:51 am**

**No Texting After 2 am:**

hey what are you doing tonight around 8 pm?

probably snuggling with Barbara

watching tv

she loooves cooking shows

that dog is seriously such a doll

so nice

and selfless

just like her owner

i smell a trap

what do you need?

a ride

from the airport

ugh

what’s in it for me?

coming to LAX on a Sunday night gotta be worth at least a bar of gold

i might accept a bushel of diamonds as well

if you want to negotiate

i can offer you my dazzling personality and some airport chocolate

deal


	15. Chapter 15

**5/27/2012 8:51 am**

**Man Vs. Beans:**

can you stop by my place on Friday?

around 5pm

sure

why

a friend of mine brought some Japanese peanut butter

from her trip

i thought you might like it

oh, cool

**5/27/2012 10:11 am**

**Man Vs. Beans:**

why do i have to wait until Friday?

i’m not getting it until then

oh

okay

**5/27/2012 11:52 am**

**Man Vs. Beans:**

can’t you just bring it to my party on saturday?

so what you’re saying is that

you don’t wanna come over

to your best friend’s house

to eat a treat he’s specifically procured for you?

i’m hurt

no, no!

of course i’ll come

i was just wondering

**5/27/2012 12:10 pm**

**Man Vs. Beans:**

best friend, huh?

i mean

it’s not like we’re in middle school

it’s not that big of a deal

but

i do consider you my best friend

that’s sweet

you wanna be penpals too?

play marbles with me?

how about a sleepover?

shut up

you do know i’m kidding?

Rhett

you’re my best friend too

yeah?

yeah

**5/27/2012 12:43 pm**

**Man Vs. Beans:**

wait wait wait

who was in Japan?

...

Anne

Anne who?

she’s from work

i have literally never heard you talk about her

so?

you don’t know everything about me

i’m pretty sure i do

dude

what

it’s a surprise party

isn’t it?

damn it Link!

awwww

that’s so nice

Dom’s idea?

mine actually

but he’s been very involved!

so

does that mean there’s no japanese peanut butter?

yeah, no

sorry

i’m devastated

oh, shut up

there’s ice cream cake

fine

i think i can forgive you

you still gotta act surprised

party pooper

don’t worry

i will

trying to distract me with peanut butter…

good move, mclaughlin

almost worked too!

ha

i was onto you straight from the beginning

sure, Sherlock

see you on friday

**Post-it 8/22/2012:**

_Got a promotion - he took me to dinner_

**11/31/2012 8:22 pm**

**Jade’s Godfather:**

Dom proposed to me

congratulations!

i said no

wait what

i couldn’t do it

i couldn’t say yes to him

say something!

i don’t

Link, what happened?

i just broke up with my boyfriend

after he proposed to me

i just crushed him

i just crushed this kind and beautiful person

i want you to say that i didn’t just make the biggest mistake of my life

i can’t

only you can know that

just say _something_ , Rhett!

make it better

i wanna help you

i really do

but i don’t know what you need me to say

he was on his knee and looking up at me

it was perfect

those gorgeous brown eyes

and i should’ve been so happy

ecstatic

but all i felt was this swell of panic

and all i could think about

…

…

what?

you can tell me

let’s talk it out

i’m sure you guys can still figure it out

if you’re just scared

Dom will understand

god, Rhett

no

all i could think about was you

that it should’ve been _you_

it’s always been you

Link, we talked about this

yeah

i know

i’m saying it now

Rhett, i’m sure now

_Incoming call: Jade’s Godfather_

_Call ended at 8:44 pm_

i’m pulling out of the driveway now

be there in 30

**12/1/2012, morning, a note pinned to Rhett’s pillow:**

_Link,_

_i had to go to work. I didn’t wake you, because you need the sleep. I made you a smoothie. It’s in the fridge. There’s a towel on the dresser if you want to shower._

_Text me if you need anything._

_Love, Rhett_

_P.S. I know I already said this last night but I wanted you to know I really meant it. I’m glad we’re taking things slow. It feels right._

**12/1/2012 9:39 am**

**Jade’s Godfather:**

i’m looking through your collection

what collection?

the post-its

gracious

that’s embarrassing

what i’m gathering from these

is that you seem to have a huge crush on someone

shut up

you know i love you

i said that last night

repeatedly

i know

it’s just nice to see some tangible evidence of it

i especially like this one

_Sending a photo_

[post-it with the text: _he wore that pink button-up again today - so fucking sexy_ ]

Link Neal, step away from that wall!

and this one...

_Sending a photo_

[post-it with the text: _today I’m grateful I got invited to their pool party (i’d spend a whole night licking those abs if he’d let me…)_ ]

I think we should get that one framed

oh god

please stop

do you show these to your therapist?

no!

hmm

i’m definitely not taking pictures of my favorite ones...

Link!

calm down

these are precious

i’m taking a shower

gonna think about you licking my abs…

oh dear lord help me

want to have lunch?

i’d love to

but i think i need to go home

and talk with Dom

figure out what we’re gonna do with the house and

you know, see how he is

yeah, okay

that’s good

i’ll call you after

okay

hey, Rhett

yeah?

I love you

i know

you said that last night

repeatedly

**Post-it 12/1/2012:**

[written in Link’s handwriting]:

_he finally slept in my arms last night_


	16. Epilogue

**4/26/2016 11:19 pm**

**The One:**

you know how there’s this wedding tomorrow?

yeah, i think i’ve heard something about it

i gotta tell you something

okay

should i be scared?

i just slept with the groom

wow

that’s a thing for you then?

like a kink?

almost married men?

i guess so

you should really do some soul searching

and ask yourself why you keep doing that

i guess I just can’t help myself

the way he uses his tongue…

in all the right places

just makes me weak at the knees

i’m basically helpless

wet and ready for him in minutes

good god

just thinking about him between my legs...

fuck

i get shivers all over

and the way he looks at me

when he fucks me

makes love to you

makes love to me

no one’s ever looked at me like that

gonna do that for the rest of your life, baby

promise?

more than promise

about to make a vow, remember?

speaking of vows

you have yours written, right?

um, yeah, about that...

i think i’m just gonna

wing it?

speak from the heart

are you sure that’s a good idea?

sometimes your mouth says stuff before your brain can catch up

well that’s just rude

you know it’s true

eh

maybe

but i think i’ve got it

i’m just gonna say that

it was always gonna be you

that you’re the half that makes me whole

that you make me be better

that your love makes me a better man

and that I’m gonna spend the rest of my life loving you

and making sure you’re as happy as possible

excuse me

you stole my vows

we both know that you’re the better writer

you can figure out something by tomorrow

fine

then I’ll just say

that I’m only marrying you for that sweet sweet ass

so...

round two?

round two

**Post-it 4/27/2016:**

_He’s my husband._

_And I am his._

**Post-it 4/27/2016:**

[written in Link’s handwriting]:

_and his booty still won’t quit_

**\---The End---**


End file.
